Eric Gryphon
3rd Street Saints |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Head of Special Projects |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Eric Gryphon is the CEO of Ultor Corporation and an ally of The Protagonist. In Political Warfare he is an alias for the apparently deceased Alderman Richard Hughes and is the main antagonist of the story. Alternative Timeline :Note: This deals with events from Political Warfare. Background Eric Gryphon was an alias created by Alderman Richard Hughes, who was caught up on a boat explosion when meeting with Saints leader The Protagonist which was set off by Julius Little. Richard Hughes was badly disfigured, but using powerful contacts managed to fake his death and underwent the identity of Richard Hughes, an Ultor Executive in some manner. This paved a a way for Richard to use the alias to make Ultor redevelop the Saint's Row district, an idea he had and wanted to achieve prior to his "demise". ''Saints Row 2'' and Corporate Warfare When newly appointed chairman and Head of Projects Dane Vogel was assassinated by the Saints Boss, Eric was promoted to Head of Special Projects. His real identity was uncovered by head of security Dexter Jackson who was taking part in arms smuggling. Feeling the need to get rid of Dex, Eric approached the Saints and formed an alliance with the Boss to take down Dex and expose him. Dex fled Stilwater for an unknown location. Secret betrayal By Saints Row: The Third, the Saints partnered with Ultor and created the Saints-Ultor Media Group. This was a ploy for Eric to draw the Boss into a false sense of security, giving them the illusion they where under complete control of Ultor and the city of Stilwater. But underneath Eric was brewing, wanting to get rid of the Saints. Overtime the Boss began to mellow with power and was less ruthless than years prior. Eric began secret operations with a criminal organisation named the Syndicate who had operated in the nearby city of Steelport, and allowed them to open a bank in Stilwater named the Stilwater 1st National Bank, which paid out money to Eric every week and brought in great profits. Feeling the need to get the Saints out of Stilwater and to lose their influence, Eric allowed them to rob the Stilwater 1st National Bank without informing them on the fact it was run by the Syndicate, leading to their capture. With the Saints out of Stilwater, Eric was allowed to start business dealings and further expanding the city without any interference. ''Political Warfare'' Sometime after the Syndicate's downfall Eric began backing the Saints in their rise to conquer the White House and for the Boss to become President. Eric made peace talks with Dex and backed him up with new Masako soldiers and allowed him to invade Washington D.C. and declare himself President. But Eric worked behind the scenes and was waiting to take office himself. He manipulated both the Saints and Dex's soldiers to take part in a bloody battle in order to "rescue" America. When Dex began to lose his influence, Eric had him locked away and took his seat in the White House for himself. Revelation Eric revealed to truly being Richard Hughes, and plotted to use the bloody war between the Saints and Dex to set them up and make them look bad in the public image, and planned to expand all over the world to fight against terrorism and street gangs. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row 2'' (mentioned only) (newspaper clipping) **''Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' (Radio ad) Fan Fiction *''Political Warfare'' (as an alter ego for Richard Hughes) External links For in-game information, see the Eric Gryphon article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Ultor Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Derivative Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Humans Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Political Warfare